Bounty hunter
by Kindred01
Summary: Derek is a bounty hunter and he is going to collect his bounty if u don't liked it don't read it


The red hoody figure jumped through the motel bathroom window snagging his arm on the glass "Gaah!" he cried out as he looked at it cut arm, the sound of the door being splintered by the very moody bounty hunter, looking back to see the sour face of the wolf looking at him the teen started to run, somewhere in the back of his mind kept telling him he shouldn't run from a wolf, but he wanted to stay human as long as he can, "UUUPHA!" He cried out as he fell over a rock and rolled down a bank. Chuckling woke the teen up as he felt the hand cuffs clap onto his wrist,

"Did you really think you could hide from me, I know your scent." He growled as he pulled the teen up and walked him to his car,

"Oh come on be nice I just hurt my ankle and I cut my arm, I think these things need a hopstial." The teen said

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." He growled as he slammed the door shut and got into the front, and started the car up,

"Come on man let me go, please I didn't do anything, they are lying I swear it!" he yelled as he looked at the wolf

"I know…but your old man said to pick you up and take you home." he smirked at him though the mirror.

3 three weeks and 4 days he's been on the run, he turned 16 three weeks ago and he didn't want to take the bite no matter what the law said, he didn't want it he liked being human in a world of werewolves it made him different "Derek dude my arm is killing me can we please get it looked at!" Stiles yelled "I'm sure my dad will want me a live?"

"Shut up!" He growled more darkly than before, Stiles sat back and looked out the window "There is Motel in the next town, if your good until then, then we will stop and have it looked at got it?"

"Yes okay…but I really need a piss now!"

"Hold it."

"I can't we been on the road for 4 hours I need to pee…now!" He said, in a huff Derek stopped the car on the side of the road and got out and pulled Stiles out the back and pulled him down into a filed.

Stiles kicked him in the leg "GAH!" Derek hissed as he let go of Stiles and the teen made a brake for it and started running again, but because of his busted ankle he didn't get far when a very pissed of wolfed out bounty hunter grabbed him by the scuff his neck

"Oh shit!" Stiles as he tried not to get pulled and dragged along the road, "I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't kill me please." He begged as Derek threw open the back door of this car and pulled the teen inside and then himself in the back seat behind him "Derek don't kill me please I'm sorry really I am!" Cried out as his face hit the back seat of the car, growling behind him made him think he wasn't about to be killed, but somehow the thought of rough sex with Mr sour wolf did a peal but not like this, said wolf pulled Stiles' jeans down to his knees "I SUMBIT I SUMBIT!" he yelled, Derek growled into the back of his neck

"You will stop being a punk arse brat?" he said,

"Y…Yes, I will." Grinning Derek kissed his shoulder

"Good puppy." He said as he ran is hand over the pale peach backside "Won't fuck you here but at the motel for now…" he started to say, Derek leaned over to the front of the car and open the glove compartment, Stiles eyes widen when he heard buzzing he craned his head to see Derek with a long and thick vibator

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT!" he yelled tried to move away

"To make bad puppies like you suffer." He growled as he pushed it into the teen

"AHHHH!" he cried as he felt it shoved into him, the wolf gave it a couple of pumps into him before he found the teen prostate, Stiles cried out and wiggled more than ever as he felt his jean's get pulled up, getting out of the car Derek sat Stiles back down on his seat making the teen whimper and cry. Tears were running down Stiles face as he looked towards Derek, the wolf smile at the fluster look on his face

"It's another three hour drove to the next town, you don't get to cum or piss, if I find you messed my leather seats up that thing will be in you all night after I'm done with you." he said wiping the teen's tears away

"No fair." He whimpered, Derek smirked again

"Life isn't fair."

For three hours Stiles whimpered and moaned as the toy rubbed against his prostate, and it seemed Derek found every bump and pot hole on the road that buried the toy into the already over used prostate, making him scream, he begged with the wolf over and over again but Derek just smiled enjoying himself, the smell was making his wolf bounce at his inner walls and hearing him beg, it was making this how trip worth it, he couldn't wait for the next part, apart from screwing the teen until he can't walk or talk but also he has been ordered to give him the bite, something that Stiles doesn't know about and he won't until it was too late.

Derek pulled into the Motel parking lot and got out the car, he looked at Stiles who had a steady stream of tears down his face and a bump in the front of his jeans, "Stay here I need to get the key." Derek growled to him, getting a nod out of him. He walked inside the reception hall, the older woman behind the counter looked at him

"Yeah hun?" she asked flicking her bleach belong hair behind her shoulder,

"Need a room one bed." He said, she looked behind him and saw the a boy in the back of the car

"Is your brother alright?" she asked, Derek looked over his shoulder and saw Stiles resting his head against the passage head rest

"He's not my brother, he's my bounty." He said smirking, the blonde smiled and reached out and touch his chest

"Oh well then hun maybe we can…"

"Room key." He said, she huffed and then gave him a room key

"You sure you don't want…"

"I have him in there begging me to fuck him and I am taking him." He said grinning

"What's the kid got I don't?" she asked

"A cock." He said walking out the room and headed to the car.

He pulled the weak legged teen into the room and then pushed him onto the bed "P…Please Derek please I can't do this anymore." He cried, Derek the handcuffs off him

"Do you need to pee?" he asked, Stiles nodded with a sob, he dragged him into the bathroom and stood behind him as they stood in front of the toilet,

"W…What are you doing?" Stiles asked as he felt the wolf hand's warp round the teen's cock as his other hand messed with the toy "No please no don't, just let me pee and then you can do anything you want to me!" he cried

"Didn't I tell you, I was given permission to anything I want if you pissed me off and you have done that more than once, like when you left me tied to the bed naked and hard, this is pay back Stiles and your dad has given me his word." He growled as he started stoking the teen's cock and pulling and pushing the toy with him,

"Nooo I can't." He cried as he found himself reaching unable to holding it in any more, he screamed out in pleasure at being able to pee and cum, Derek grinned as he felt the teen's legs wobble.

"Wow you really did need to go." The bounty hunter smiled as he picked him up and carried him back into the bed room

"T…That is mean." Stiles whimpered as he lay on the bed.

Derek just looked at him and smiled as he started to take his clothes off, Stiles watched him get undressed "Aren't you going to let me rest?"

"No." He said as he stood there naked in front of the teen,

"Of course you not." Stiles said as h felt himself getting himself pulled down the bed, getting a squeak out of him as the wolf took the teen's clothes off, a growl left the Derek's lips as he looked at the body under him, licking his lips as he saw Stiles open his legs

"Good puppy." He growled liked how he has submitted to him

"P…Please can you use lube?" he asked horsely

"Because you asked so nicely." He smiled as he walked over to his bags and picked up a bottle and walked back to the teen, the toy was taken out of him at now gave a lame buzz, Derek turned it off and threw it to the floor, he covered his cock in the clear liquid, he gave a wicked smirk before he pushed the tube into Stiles entrance

"AHHH!" He cried out as Derek squeezed the tube of lube into Stiles "What are you doing?"

"You asked for Lube."

"I HATE YOU!" Stiles screamed, Derek just laughed as he pulled the empty tube out of him and then lined himself up with Stiles entrance and looked into the teen's face,

"No you don't." He said as he pushed into him.

Stiles gasped as he arched his back as the wolf pushed his cock into his backside, the large amount of lube squash out around Derek's cock and dripped down Stiles' thighs "OH GOD!" Stiles yelled as the red eye wolf started pounding into him, his hands gripped tightly on the Stiles' hips digging his elongated nails into the teen's flesh "D…DEREK!" He screamed as he held onto the bed sheets as he gasp and writhed in pleasure and pain, removing one of his hand he placed it on Stiles' stomach and scraped nails across the flat plans of this stomach making Stiles shudder and then reached up and pulled the wolf down and pressed their lips together, growling into the Stiles hips Derek push his tongue into his mouth.

"Mine." The wolf growled as he turned the teen around into his elbows and knees, Derek couldn't stop he as he felt the knot grow, he pulled Stiles up to his chest and made his face looking at him

"W…What's th…at?" The teen asked with a frighten look on his face

"Knot." Came the one word answer as he pushed the knot into Stiles

"ARRRRRRRRRRRH DEREK!" He screamed as the knot stretched him painfully while it expanded with him "It hurts." He cried, Derek kissed his shoulder getting ready to bite him, his hand grabbed the teen's cock and started stroking him until he started to babble and then when Stiles reach his peak the bounty hunter bite down into the crook of the teen's neck and shoulder, Stiles screamed as he came on Derek's hand, "D…Derek!" He yelled as he felt the wolf's knot filled him, pulling his fangs out of Stiles neck Derek licked the bite as the knot kept pumping cum into him "Pull it out." he whimper

"Can't, just laid down." He said as he laid both of them down onto the bed.

Derek was stilled buried deep within Stiles, his hand stoked the teen's swollen stomach as Derek nuzzled his neck "W…Why did you…you bite me?" the brown eyes teen sobbed

"Your old man asked me to, he said that you needed to take the bite and I should do as soon as I got you." he said kissing his neck where the bite is

"I'm going to kill him." He cried

"Shhhh just sleep."

"H…how can I sleep with your flaming knot still flowing like a broken tap!" He yelled, Derek just held onto him as he rubbed the swell, Stiles just laid there feeling his eyes lid drop until he couldn't stay away any more and fell asleep in the wolf's arms.

When he next woke up in was looking up into the roof of the car and seeing the sky move pass the window, "Urrrh Derek?" he whimpered

"Good your wake, you been a sleep for the whole day." The teen sat up with a bit of a wince and looked at the wolf in front of him

"So I'm not dead and the bite took and we really did have rough sex?"

"Yes, with one add bonus." He said, taking the table of water Stiles downed it all in one,

"What bonus is there?" he asked, feeling his throat was a little sore

"There is about 50/50 chance your pregnant." Derek said as they drove down the road towards what Stiles recognised as his home town, he sat there looking shocked as the words sunk in.


End file.
